


Azimio Adams Died Last Night

by Tayla36



Category: Glee
Genre: Day 10 Prompt: Grim Reaper, Future Fic, Gen, Kinda Cracky, Kurtoberfest 2015, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azimio Adams woke up on his crappy sofa in his crappy apartment with Kurt Hummel in a sparkly, glittery tuxedo leaning over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azimio Adams Died Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this one almost wrote itself. Really, I was in the shower running dialog in my head, and I got done the shower and sat down at the computer and BANG! it just came pouring out. I guess crack fic is my niche.

Title: Azimio Adams Died Last Night  
Author: Tayla  
Fandom: Glee  
Series/Sequel:  
Chapters: 1 of 1  
Rating: T  
Category: Ficlet  
Relationships:  
Characters: Kurt Hummel, Azimio Adams  
Additional Tags: Minor Character Death, Future Fic, Kinda Cracky, Kurtoberfest 2015, Day 10 Prompt: Grim Reaper  
Feedback: Yes, please. All constructive criticism will be graciously accepted  
Disclaimers: Glee belongs to Fox and whoever else. The author makes no profit and no infringement is intended.  
Summary: The title says it all.  
Warnings: 

 

“Wake up.”

Azimio stirred groggily.

“Wake up, Mr. Adams. It’s time to go.”

Azimio Adams woke up on his crappy sofa in his crappy apartment with Kurt Hummel in a sparkly, glittery tuxedo leaning over him. He shot up to his feet. 

“The Fuck you doing in my apartment, Hummel?”

Kurt smiled widely. “I’m here to escort you to the Afterlife.”

“What?”

“You’re dead, Mr. Adams.” Kurt gestured toward the sofa. 

Azimio turned to look. His body was still lying there. He looked like he was asleep.

“What happened?” Azimio asked as Kurt took his arm and lead him to the door. Azimio tried to shrug him off, but Hummel was apparently stronger than he looked. His hand clamped around Azimio’s elbow, and Azimio could not shake him off.

“Well, remember that slushie you threw at that dweeb Friday afternoon?”

Azimio chuckled. 

Kurt’s smile faded a bit. “A grown-ass man throwing slushies at children. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Hey, I gotta get my jollies somehow.”

Kurt considered. “I suppose being 26 years old and still working at the Quickie Mart doesn’t leave many opportunities for mirth. Anyway, remember when you went to clean it up and you slipped and fell and smacked you head on the floor?”

Azimio nodded

“And you decided not to go to the doctor because it was just a little bump on the head?”

Azimio nodded again.

“Well congratulations Mr. Adams, you’ve been bleeding into your brain for two days. And it’s finally croaked you.”

Kurt gestured and the door opened, not onto the hallway of his apartment building, but into an elevator.

“Time to go now, Mr. Adams.”

Kurt tried to drag Azimio into the elevator, but Azimio dragged his feet.

“How did you die?” Azimio asked, trying to gain more time.

“Kurt didn’t die. He’s enjoying his fabulous life on stage in New York. You know he was just nominated for a Tony. I’m not Kurt Hummel, I put on this visage just for you.” The figure tugged on his arm again and got him into the elevator this time. The doors closed behind them.

“Why would an angel wear Kurt Hummel’s face?”

The figure grinned widely at him again. “I’m not an angel.”

Azimio was confused. “You said you were here to take me to Heaven.”

“I didn’t say Heaven, I said Afterlife.” The figure reached out and hit a button that said ‘sub-basement’. The elevator started going down. 

Azimio stared at the figure in growing horror. 

The figure just grinned back at him. “I have to say, I’m really enjoying this assignment. It gets boring being grim all the time. Gay is so much more fabulous don’t you think?”

Tears started to trickle down Azimio’s face as the elevator picked up speed.

“We’ll be there soon.” The reaper said. “We’ve got the Liberace room all prepared for you.”

“No.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Adams. Not the real Liberace of course. He’s in Heaven, still doing five shows a week. No, you get a sub-demon doing a really bad Liberace impersonation.”

“No, please.”

The reaper started to laugh as the doors opened in Hell.


End file.
